I love you for who you are
by meme12
Summary: After the war, Camus finds himself feeling empty but a chanced meeting with a certain Ice master ignites a spark of romance but will their diferences set them apart or will their love prevail? warning shonen-ai/yaoi Re-editing chapter 2. Yu yu hakusho and Saint seiya combination fic! Enjoy!
1. A new begining

Lovers of Ice (SSYYH)

Hades sighed a peace treaty with Lady Athena aka Saori resulting in the revival of all her Gold Saints. At the same time, Touya along with Jin and the others gained permission to live in the human world. When the Ice Master and our favourite Aquarius saint meet by chance; romance begin to blossom between the two. Will their romance persevere or will the fear of their differences extinguish the spark?

Warning: Yaoi included, with hent pairings

**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

Greece Sanctuary

A greenish blue hair male gazed out from the Aquarius temple where he had resided for most of his life within the sacred area within Greece. As the sun begins to set; the male gazed at his palm. He was still dumbfounded by the events that had taken place. All he remembered was coming back once to destroy the Wailing Wall and being engulfed by the bright light. The next thing he knew; he opened his eyes to find himself awakening at his temple where he was met with his both apprentice (one thought to be dead) and his best friend who had then nearly suffocated him in a back-breaking hug which would have been comforting if it wasn't joined by his two apprentices.

It was then that he realised that Lady Athena aka Saori had formed a peace treaty with Hades and in return there would be no more future wars and all the fallen saints including the gold saints along with the other fallen warriors had been revived (Mariners and Specters alike). "It feels…just like a dream…" The Aquarius saint thought as he continue to gaze at his hand and resisted the temptation to pinch himself once more as he had done so many times that a certain Scorpio saint had smacked his hand and shook him roughly for doing it resulting in laughter from his fellow comrades at his out of character behaviour.

It has been 6 months since then and tonight would be the last night that he would be spending the last night at the temple that he had called home…

* * *

Flashback (6 months ago)

_"Are you serious Lady Athe-I mean Saori san?" The goddess nodded with a smile at the shocked gold saints while the bronze saints present beamed. "There will be no more further wars from now on and it would be the best if you all are able to enjoy your lives peacefully for once. Therefore, all of you would be invited to stay at the Kido mansion permanently." The Gold Saints were dumbfounded but the Pope was the first to respond. "But Lady Saori, we cannot let the defenses remain lax at the Sanctuary. Hades may have decided not to attack any longer but the other gods might…" Saori held a hand up in response to pause the previous Aries's rambling._

_"Shion, I will not leave the defenses of the Sanctuary lax but there will be no more wars not if I have anything to say about it. I will be leaving for Olympus once you are all settled to discuss with my father Zeus and the other Olympian gods about their agreements so that future wars can be avoided and all of you can finally live in peace." Shion rose to argue but fell silent under the soft gaze of his goddess. "Due to these repetitive wars; none of you were able to have a peaceful life to begin with… Now that all of you have been revived once more; it is another chance for all of you to re-live what you have all missed…" Saori paused as she gazed knowingly at the crowd; her gaze lingering slightly longer on a certain Libra saint before landing on Shion's once more whose eyes widened with understanding as the goddess smiled once more before continuing. "You can all experience what it is like to be normal; without the burden of being counted to constantly protect the earth. Isn't that what you all wished for…?"_

_The gold saints had all remained quiet when Seiya had excitedly jumped in. "Come on guys! You can all finally relax and see how much the world has change beyond Sanctuary!" "Not to burst your bubble, Seiya but we seriously don't know how to handle the technology of your era…hell, Aioria destroyed your cell-phone when it rang thinking it was a bomb. You think we can handle it outside the Sanctuary?" The Leo flushed red in embarrassment at the Scorpio's statement before glaring at a sniggering Cancer and Pisces. "We can all teach you how to handle it, right guys?" "It may seem difficult to handle on the surface but it is fairly easy once you get a hold of it…" "See, even Shiryu agrees."_

_The Gold saints gazed hesitatingly at each other while the Bronze saints continue to look at their seniors with expectant eyes while Saori smiled knowingly. "There's no need to accept it too quickly and all of you are welcomed back to the Sanctuary anytime if you are overwhelmed by the changes outside." At those words the gold saints begin to murmur their agreements. "This will be great eh fridge?" All eyes instantly landed on the expressionless Aquarius gold saint who said nothing. Looking into the eyes of his expectant pupil; the male sighs inwardly knowing that he could never say no to his pupil before nodding his head which led to cheers and loud discussions of the future to come…_

Flashback end

* * *

"Maybe I should have insisted to stay here…I have nothing to go back to…" The male thinks to himself as the stars twinkled in the night sky while the night breeze tickled his hair. "What are you doing out here Fridge? The party's in there." The male's lips twitched upwards slightly as he turned to address his friend. "Is there anything you need Milo?" The purple hair saint smiled as he walked to stand beside his friend. "So we're leaving tomorrow huh?" "Yes…we are…" the male replied his friend as the smile faded from his lips. "You don't sound happy at all Camus…"

Inwardly, Camus cursed the fact that he could not hide anything from his best friend. The Scorpio saint was the only one who could see through his icy barrier more distinctly compared to his other comrades/brothers. "I do not see the point of adventuring out of Sanctuary…" Milo smirked. "That's what you say now but you never know what might happen." Camus stared at Milo who looked back at him with a smile. "You don't need to see it as a change. You can just treat it as a new beginning! Who knows, maybe you can finally find someone to settle down with you know. You're the only one left."

Camus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. During the period of re-building and establishing bonds; most of the revived warriors had the chance to explore or continue their romantic relationships between each other of course that involved the gold saints as well. Mu and Aldebaran are dating; Aiolos is dating Shura, Aphrodite and Deathmask (It's a miracle!); Shion is with Dhoko; Aioria is with Marin (Finally!) and Kanon is dating Milo.

"Saga isn't dating anyone yet." "Oh you didn't know? He's been crushing on Shaka and they just got together last month so…-Milo grinned evilly at his friend-you're the only one left without a soul mate." Camus blinked in surprise as he didn't know that the Virgo and the elder Gemini had been dating each other while Milo laughed and clapped his back. "Come on back to the party. We are celebrating a new start…together." Camus said nothing but a rare smile formed on his lips as he took one last look at the night sky before entering the temple with his best friend. "At least, we're alive and together once more…"

* * *

Makai

A small sized male with a slim stature clad in a dark-blue shirt and long baggy pants sat in the grass. Despite the thin clothing; the male didn't show signs of feeling the chilling night air as he looked up at the night sky. "We're leaving tomorrow…to the Ningenkai…" The light blue hair male murmured as he raised a hand towards the night sky and its twinkling stars but eventually he retracted his hand. Pulling one knee close to his chest; the Ice youkai recounted how they had received the announcement of their approval to move to the Ningenkai/Human realm six months ago.

Flash back (Reikai)

_"Really are ya serious Koenma!" The 700 year old ruler of the Reikai nodded. "Yup, you guys are going to get the chance to move to the Ningenkai (Human World)." "All right!" The red head exclaimed as he shot into the air; doing a celebration in the air before swooping back down to high-five with his friends. "Isn't that great Touya? We can finally get a chance to live freely in the Ningenkai." The blue haired male offered a small smile which sends his close friend into another round of flying celebration while Koenma watched the scene as he beamed._

_"Alright calm down now Jin… The last thing I need is for you to destroy the Spirit Court and get the order revoked…" The line instantly sent Jin floating to the ground instantly while the other chuckled and Touya remained silent. "In exchange however; you have to respond to any call if Yusuke needs your help. Other than that, you're all allowed to live peacefully in the Ningenkai without any worries…" "That's all will need! Thanks Koenma!" Jin exclaimed as he effectively cut the little god short before darting out of the court with the others. Koenma sighs when he notices that the light blue haired male had remained behind._

_"Is there anything else you need to ask Touya?" The Ice youkai was startled from his thoughts. "Oh…not really… I was just leaving." Koenma just sent a knowing look. "It will be alright Touya. No more assassins popping out; no more need to murder… You can start on a clean slate." Glacier like eyes widened slightly at the words; said youkai was glad that they could finally live in the human world but he was still unsure about fitting in. Touya says nothing while Koenma continues. "If you feel uncomfortable, you can always return to the Makai anytime. We won't turn you away but I hope you will treat this as another new beginning. Alright Touya?" The Ice youkai felt his hidden insecurities exposed at that line as he nodded and quickly left the Reikai Court._

Flashback end

Glacier eyes closed as the Ice youkai sighs. He knew that by moving to the Human realm; he and Jin could truly be free and in a way they could be closer to the 'Light' that they had seek for so long. "So why…do I feel this way…? Why do I feel that there's nothing for me at the Ningenkai?" Touya thinks to himself as he leans his head on his knee that was pulled up to his chest. Said youkai was so deep in thought that he failed to realize that his best friend was right behind him.

"What'cha thinkin Touya?" Touya was startled out of his reverie when Jin's face suddenly popped up in his vision. "You scared me Jin." The Wind youkai chuckled. "Neh, you're just way too out of it to notice lil old me." Jin chuckled as he settled down beside his best friend. The males sat in companionable silence which was soon broken by the Wind youkai. "Thinking about tomorrow eh?" Touya nods, knowing far too well that he could hide nothing from Jin even if he tried hard enough. Jin nods knowingly before pulling his friend into a one-armed hug.

"J-Jin?" "We'll be fine alright Toy! We lived through the worst already; living in the Ningenkai will be like a piece of cake for us ol youkais. Besides, if we're together-Jin grins at his best friend-ain't gonna be anything that can stop us right?" Touya stares at Jin in surprise before chuckling softly. He should have known that his best friend's up-beat personalities could blow away any fears he had. "Thanks Jin…" "No problem, besides-Jin grins evilly at Touya-time for ya to find a hot Sheila or a dude to get settled with anyway." "Jin!" Touya exclaimed as he reached out to swat Jin's head but the red-head laughs happily as he dodge the hit and stood up before extending a hand to Touya. "Let's get some shut eye if not we ain't getting up tomorrow."

Touya lets out a soft smile as he took the hand. Indeed, he still had his doubts of living in the Human realm but with Jin and the rest; he can deal with it and begin a new, fruitful chapter in his life.

**To be continued**

My very first cross-over fanfic, what a miracle! (starts throwing confetti around) Now that I think about it, this is the first time I'm actually writing anything about Yu yu Hakusho! Oops...oh well, at least this counts for it right...? I suppose I shouldgo into hiding now, before they catch on... Well, please read and review! This is meme12 saying sayonara matta o! (Runs off leaving cloud dust)


	2. Something missing

Yeah, so I re-edited the 2nd chapter because I wasn't too happy with it but it's back and that's all it matters right so enjoy!

**Warning:** Contains yaoi/hentai

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Saint Seiya and Yuyu Hakusho and don't own their characters either.

**Previously:** Both Camus and Touya show hesitation but nevertheless look towards for a new future ahead.

* * *

Chapter 2: Something's missing

Back with Touya and the gang

"What's with the glum face Jin?" The wind demon glanced at his friends who were lazing around while Touya washed up the dishes after breakfast. "Don't ya guys think that Toy's actin a wee bit glum?" The other 3 youkais looked at each other before looking at Jin. "I think you're thinking too much Jin. Touya has always been like that…you know moody…" "Having PMS maybe?" Suzuki and Chu sniggered at their joke while Rinku rolled his eyes as Jin face-palmed and Shishiwakamaru gave a distasteful look. "That is crude…" "Hey laddies, I ain't joking! Yeah Touya is really brooding at times but he's been more distant I tell ya! He stones more and he looks so…I don't know…lonely…?" The group looked at each other (except for Shishiwakamaru who was reading a fashion magazine) as they back track on the ice shinobi's character on the recent months.

Touya was nearly the same as he was but he had become quieter and spent more time gazing out of the window; deep in thought. Often during training; he will conduct meditations more often as if…there was a certain issue on his mind that he wanted to clear away. The male had also become slightly more of a loner and had often usually hangs out alone especially if the group was out together; often lingering at the back of the group when they strolled down the streets. "He looks pretty lonely if you ask me…" All eyes turn to stare at Shishiwakamaru who looked up from his magazine. "How can he be lonely! We're here right laddies!" The others nodded and Shishiwakamaru proceeded to face-palm.

"Not that kind of lonely you idiot... I'm talking about the loneliness due to him lacking a mate." All eyes looked at each other and then at the bird youkai who sighs before proceeding to explain. "Look, almost all of us have mates already; Yusuke is with Keiko; Kurama with Hiei and we're all having someone with us including the brute…" "Hey!" "The main thing is that Touya is the only one that doesn't have someone to be intimate with. Seriously, how would you feel if you're the only one with nobody to be with and everyone else has someone?" The others winced softly as guilt hit hard at the truth of the words as they realized that they had neglected their friend's feelings.

"We gotta cheer up Touya somehow…" "I have an idea! Let's grab a few sheilas for Touya!" The group looked at Jin wide-eyed. "Jin?" "Aye?" "Touya will freeze you first if you do that." "Then what smart assed lad?" The youkais immediately started discussing (almost strangling each other) ways to cheer Touya up.

* * *

Kido Mansion

Hyoga sighs causing his friends to turn their heads around to look at the male. "What's wrong Hyoga?" "Master Camus has been acting strangely." The other bronze saints looked at each other and the present Gold saints raised a brow. "Erm Hyoga, Camus has always preferred to be alone in the library which is his Sanctuary. There's no need to worry so much about him." Aiolos states as he took a sip from his glass of water while the others murmured in agreement.

"It's not only that! I mean…he's quieter nowadays and half the time he's staring into space and when he sees you guys with each other he goes the other way! That's definitely not his style!" Hyoga exclaims as the others ponders over Camus especially a certain Scorpio. "What do you want us to do? We can't just go right up and say 'Hi Camus, what's troubling you? You can talk to us.' He will freeze our asses off!" Deathmask exclaims while Aiolia & Kanon cringed at the memory of being frozen before after that practical joke.

"But we can't watch him being all depressed right?" Hyoga questioned and the others murmured their agreements. "I agree with Hyoga so why not we go out somewhere and let him loosen up a little. Maybe he might even say something? Come on guys for our dear Fridge!" The gold saints murmured their agreements and the bronze saints excitedly discussed where they were going.

* * *

Back with Touya

After the meal; Touya cleaned up the table and proceeded to wash the dishes. As he washed the dishes; the Ice Koorine started to let his mind wonder. For the past one month that they had been living in the human realm; Touya had a queer emotion stirring in his heart. "I'm surrounded by familiar faces; we're in a safer place compared to the Makai and I'm starting my life anew so I should be happy…" Small hands paused for a moment in the scrubbing of the dishes. "But why do I feel like something is still missing…?" Touya proceeded into deeper thoughts as his hand movements slowed. The Ice Master thought hard as he tried to get to the bottom of that feeling. He felt it more especially whenever he see his friends close to their lovers. "Was it jealousy…? No…It didn't feel like that either…was I lonely…?" Touya's thoughts went so deep that his actions had stopped completely.

His thoughts however were soon cut short when he vaguely heard someone call his name. Looking behind him; he came face to face with an individual with bright red hair and pointy ears. "Something you need Jin?" The Wind Master laughed. "Well, I was worried since you were taking such a long time with the dishes." Touya looked down and realised that he had actually stopped in his actions and quickly sped up the process of the washing while Jin smiled. "You okay Toy?" The Ice youkai looked at his friend before giving a small smile. "I'm fine, just tired I guess…" Jin looked on worriedly before putting on a smile. "Then I just got the thing to cheer you right up! Let's go out for a while, get the fresh air…"

"Not really interested Jin..." "Aww but Touya…" Touya sigh at Jin's whining. "How about Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru and Chu?" "They're coming too and you're gonna be alone at home!" "I will be fine Jin... Have fun…" Jin pouted at that statement. "I want you to come with us Touya." "Jin…""Come on Touya; it's been 3 months since we got here and you rarely go out of the house. I know it's warm outside but it ain't too bad." Touya opened his mouth to protest once more when Jin unleashed his pitiful puppy eyes. "Pretty please… I promise we won't do anything stupid and stuff. The weather isn't too hot; we get a day off from training so we're meant to relax and I promise I won't try to blow up any girl's skirt so please…?" Touya sigh inwardly. "Alright then…" "Yeah!" "Maybe going out can form a distraction to my emotions or maybe…even find the answer to it…" Touya thinks to himself as he washed and dried the last dish when something came to his mind. "Jin, what was that with blowing up any girl's skirt?" Jin stopped short of his happy dance while Touya folded his arms and stared at him. "Erm…could you pretend you never heard that part…?" "Jin…"

* * *

Kido mansion library

The library in the mansion was silent except for the sound of the flipping pages of a book. For Camus, the library was a sort of peace haven away from the hustle and bustle of the city life outside the mansion and from the antics of his friends. "It's been a month yet I still find myself unenthusiastic in this exciting city…" The male thinks to himself as he places down the book that he had been flipping through but none of the information had entered his brain. Camus ponders over the emotion that he was currently feeling. It didn't feel like homesickness since he has successfully adapted here in Japan and he was free to go as he pleased; not to mention that his thirst for knowledge is settled right here. He wondered if he was feeling lonely but he was surrounded by familiar faces so he wasn't lonely yet he felt something missing in his current life.

"Maybe I'm falling ill or maybe… Milo is right about me staying too much in the library…" Camus was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the knock on the library; the turning of the knob and the footsteps of the individual that was looking for him. "Master Camus." The Aquarius was startled out from his thoughts and finds himself looking at his blond student who was eyeing him worriedly. "Are you alright?" "Yes…I was just thinking. Is there something you need?" "No…not really…" Camus watched as his student eyed him nervously. "Hyoga…?" "Well, we're planning to go out for a while would you like to come along?" "No."

Hyoga sigh inwardly at the expected straight forward answer that he was receiving but refused to give in. "You can take this chance to explore the city and how it is like." "We did for the past 3 months." "Well yeah but…" Hyoga paused again and once again the older male watched as his ward struggled to find words. "I was thinking maybe... anyway, it's better than being coop up in the library most of the time right?" "You will have fun without me." Hyoga sighs as his frustration hits the peak. "Look, everyone is worried about you being coop up here especially Milo even if he doesn't show it! So we are going out or so help me if I have to freeze you and carry you outside!" Hyoga immediately paused at the sentence he had said while Camus ponders over Hyoga's words.

Ironically, Hyoga was right about him cooping himself up in the library so often that many times his friends will come checking on him to see 'if he's still living' (quoted from Deathmask). At the same time, he also needed a distraction from that unknown emotion in his heart and maybe this outing can provide a distraction or maybe even provide the answer to his problem. Looking at his student who was eyeing him determinedly; he did the one thing that would have probably made history of him. "When do we leave?" Hyoga blinked once than twice as he stared at his teacher before stammering his answer. "I-In an hour." Camus nods as he stood up and left the room; leaving an astounded Hyoga who broke out from his reverie and ran out to tell the rest of the 'miracle' that occurred.

**To be continued**

* * *

Meme12: That's all guys. (Waves from under the bed)

Yakumi: Why are you hiding there?

Meme12: Shhh! They're coming!

Yusuke: GET OUT AND FACE MY WRATH MEME12!

Meme12: Ack! I'm sorry!

Yusuke: Eat Spirit gun! (Fires spirit gun)

Meme12: Ahhh! (Runs away while avoiding spirit gun)

Please read and review this is meme12 saying sayonara matta o!


End file.
